voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Lotor the King
Lotor the King is the fifty-first episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary Voltron approaches Planet Doom, the path cleared by the Interstellar Ion Cannon. But the Drule Empire had installed Prince Lotor as king of Doom, and Coran warns the Voltron Force to prepare for the unexpected. King Lotor addresses his troops in the throne room. He says that his father, the former king Zarkon, has become a Robeast and will destroy Voltron. Zarkon is now inside the Robeast, with wires connecting him to the Robeast's controls. Haggar reminds him of some business, like the fact that Princess Romelle was on the planet. Mogor informs the king that Romelle is causing them trouble, and Lotor orders him to destroy Romelle's forces. Allura tries to contact her cousin, but is unable to reach her. Keith tells her to keep trying. Finally, Romelle returns a brief message, not wanting to reveal her position. She, Sven, and the rest of her platoon are looking towards Haggar's laboratory, located in a barren area of Doom. They see prisoners being marched towards a tall building with a cannon on top. Romelle decides to save the people. In her lab, Haggar speaks to Zarkon, wishing him well. She then speaks with Lotor, who tells her she is on her own. Suddenly, she is rocked by an explosion. Romelle and company had broken into her lab, and are fighting the soldiers and robots. They throw grenades and fire their weapons at the enemy. Sven discovers that the prisoners are missing. They escape as soon as the lab explodes. But Sven looks at the sky and sees Zarkon flying off. Armed with an axe and a shield, the tyrant confronts Voltron. He fires a wing at Voltron, which breaks up. Haggar asks the spirits of magic and evil to give Zarkon more power. Voltron then fires eye beams and an electro-force cross at Zarkon, and then forms the blazing sword. Zarkon then fires flames from his shield. Voltron then bites Zarkon on the shoulder with its right leg. Zarkon then fires a barrage of needles at Voltron, following with flames from his shield, knocking Voltron back. He then breaks the blazing sword with his axe and buries the axe in Voltron's chest. The Voltron Force are electrocuted. It seems all is lost. King Alfor contacts Allura, and tells her to place the Blue lion key on the sword's crest. The Space Mice take the key and fly the X-47 Mouse Plane to the sword. A glowing cross flies from the hilt and strikes Zarkon in the face. The sword then refuses. Voltron grabs the sword, lifts Zarkon up with its feet, releases him, and then plows right through him, destroying the Robeast. Fortunately for Zarkon, the Robeast was designed to eject him in case of massive damage. (Maybe Voltron should have attacked its head.) He vows to take the throne of Doom. In Galaxy Garrison on Planet Earth, Commodore Steele walks down a hallway with Space Marshal Graham. After parting with Graham, he chairs a meeting with staff officers, discussing the recent events on Doom. They wonder if they should bring Voltron to Earth. Left unsaid is how the Drule Empire will react if Doom falls to Voltron and the Alliance. Haggar swears to defeat Voltron for destroying her Robeast. Romelle, Sven, and company meet with Voltron. Sven tells the Voltron Force that there are still slaves in the weapons factory. On Planet Drule, Commander Hazar meets with his staff about the situation on Doom. Mongo tells him that it does not matter exactly what Zarkon does as long as he conquers planets in the name of the Empire. Another officer tells him Zarkon was defeated, and Hazar hopes the Drules did not lose the whole galaxy. Lotor orders the deployment of the cannon, and the cannon fires neutron missiles controlled by robots. They pack a lot of punches when hitting the mighty robot. The missiles surround Voltron. Lotor has the robot trapped, and his fleet deploys. Sven tells his crew they need to destroy the cannon. They and the Mouse Plane take on the soldiers and robots guarding the cannon, and they manage to destroy the cannon. Allura informs Keith a large fleet of attack ships approaches, and Voltron is still trapped. Suddenly, the missiles were destroyed. Haggar was destroying them with her magic. Lotor confront her, and she explains that Lotor left her on her own, and tells the king to confront Voltron in a fair fight like his father had done. Voltron then takes on the attack fleet, destroying many ships. Haggar continues asking Lotor if he is afraid. Lotor says that he does not need the witch, and that he is the king of the Drule Empire. He runs off to defeat Voltron. Keith orders Voltron to separate into the lions. The ground below cracks. Suddenly, Castle Doom rises, releasing tentacles that fire beams at the lions as they engage the castle itself. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran *Space Mice Galaxy Garrison *Commodore Steele *Space Marshal Graham Planet Doom *King Zarkon *Prince Lotor *Haggar *Mogor Others *Princess Romelle *Sven *Commander Hazar *Mogor Quotes Pidge: "It's Zarkon, all right. He's really a Robeast!" Keith: "He's uglier than ever." Pidge and Keith notice that becoming a Robeast hasn't improved Zarkons' looks ***** "Even Pussycat hates you!" After Cova yowls at Lotor, Haggar points out that even animals don't like him Notes and Goofs *One difference between this episode and the original source material was that the robeast's ejection system worked. *The original source material was darker- what was in those missiles were actually slaves. **Of course, would not all guided missiles be robots, by definition? *One of the few appearances of the Voltron separation sequence. References Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes